


贺承恩你闭嘴

by beautifulloserha



Category: HIStory2 - 越界 | HIStory2: Crossing the Line (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulloserha/pseuds/beautifulloserha
Summary: 放学后的更衣室
Relationships: 夏宇豪/邱子轩, 夏邱 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	贺承恩你闭嘴

这周轮到夏宇豪打扫卫生，训练结束后的排球队更衣室里就只剩下他和邱子轩。两人一个扫地一个抹窗户，安安静静地。不知为何，夏宇豪似乎在生闷气，怏怏不乐。

“到底怎么啦？”擦完窗，邱子轩丢开抹布，再也受不了这莫名其妙地气氛。明明训练之前还好好的。夏宇豪看他一眼，小小声嘟囔：“我都没有这样那样摸过你欸……”

“哈？”邱子轩怀疑自己听错了。但夏宇豪破罐子破摔，丢开扫帚跳到他面前大声抱怨：“贺承恩说的啊！说和你国小就认识，比赛谁尿得高，哪里都看光摸遍了。还在我面前炫耀你们青梅竹马……”

“你……吃醋哦？”邱子轩有点想笑，但不好意思笑出来。

“是又怎样！”

“可那时候我们才国小耶，这种陈年老醋你都吃？而且哪有他说的那么夸张，顶多体检的时候见过两次啦。”

“那也是有过啊。我不管，我也要。”夏宇豪气哼哼地盯住邱子轩，扯着他整整齐齐的领带亲上去。邱子轩脸红到脖子根：“你有病哦，这还在学校耶……”

“又没人过来。”夏宇豪咬着他的嘴唇，唰地拉下运动服外套的拉链：“而且，贺承恩都能把你摸遍了为什么我不行噢？我可是你男朋友。”

“都说了那还是国小啊！”邱子轩拉着外套挣扎。两人力量相仿，谁也奈何不了谁。直到夏宇豪捏着邱子轩的手按在自己裤裆上——宽松的运动裤已经被撑起一个小帐篷。邱子轩按着那块突突跳动，又热又硬的东西，平日干燥的掌心渗出一手汗。趁他愣神的功夫，夏宇豪揽着他的腰靠上去，还把头埋在他颈窝里拱来拱去，拖长声调，叫：“轩——”

“会被看到的……”邱子轩被他拱得后退两步，堪堪站稳。

没直接拒绝就有戏！夏宇豪暗笑，直接把手伸到邱子轩的贴身T恤里，将人往长椅上推。门关着，窗户不朝走廊开，而且现在天都快黑了，根本不会有人来。

“我吃醋，我也要摸！”夏宇豪把邱子轩抵在长椅上，迅速将T恤往上撸，露出邱子轩精瘦的腰、形状分明的腹肌还有胸肌。他两只手在光裸的皮肤上游走，煽风点火，不一会儿身下人的裤子也被撑了起来。

“你这样很过分欸！”邱子轩红着脸质控。夏宇豪挑挑眉，装无辜：“过分也是贺承恩过分。”

“那你去找他麻烦啊，就会折腾我……”

夏宇豪才不理他的吐槽，叼着邱子轩的侧颈用虎牙不轻不重地磨。邱子轩哽了一声，咬着指节不出声了。夏宇豪权当获得默许，把外套扯下来，又把T恤更往上卷了两层。他在邱子轩锁骨上留下一个牙印，双手捏着他挺立起来的乳尖用力揉，然后张开手掌画着圈摩挲。邱子轩胸肌练得蛮好，结实又不会太大块。皮肤白皙细滑，肌肉紧致有弹性，乳尖柔嫩乳晕棕红，简直让人爱不释手。夏宇豪在这里流连了好一会儿，估计邱子轩快骂人了才继续往下。确定恋爱关系后，两人“互帮互助”过不少次，但这是第一回邱子轩被剥得半裸而夏宇豪还衣衫整齐。鲜明对比带来心理上巨大的满足感，夏宇豪也不再像以往那样急吼吼就想着高潮，反而会渴望慢条斯理地料理手下修长柔韧的身躯。

邱子轩也察觉到夏宇豪的不对劲，刚想说话，就下身一凉，运动裤也被扯下来随手扔在地板上。他条件反射地拉住内裤边，手指就被啃了一口，尖尖的虎牙在皮肤上留下一个粉色小坑。

“别乱动，椅子很窄哦。”夏宇豪抚开他蜷缩起来的手，呼吸喷在小腹上，嘴唇与敏感的肌肤若即若离，牙齿咬着内裤边缘缓缓往下褪。邱子轩本来还撑起上半身看他，但这一幕实在刺激得人血脉贲张。他下身立刻精神起来，湿润的蘑菇头甚至触到了宇豪的下巴。他听见夏宇豪闷笑一声，羞耻顿时海啸般劈头盖脸砸下来，直将他砸回去躺平，只敢盯住天花板。

等把内裤完全脱下来，邱子轩两条腿已经被夏宇豪的手掌唇舌摸了个遍。就连三角区域也没放过。灼热的呼吸就喷洒在性奋的柱身上，迤逦向下。虽然没有直接刺激，这样的动作也过分撩人了。从他性器顶端分泌出来的前列腺液甚至在夏宇豪侧脸留下一道湿亮的水痕。

此时此刻，邱子轩身上只剩那件被高高卷起的白色棉恤。夏宇豪干脆抬起他手臂，把这件白T也彻底撸下来。随即他后退两步，握住邱子轩颤抖的柱身，半跪着亲了亲肉粉色的柱头。邱子轩手指狠狠抓住长椅边缘的木板，指节发白。

“宇豪……”

他想要射了。

夏宇豪摇摇头，放开他，避免再给他更多刺激。

黄昏稍纵即逝，夕阳已经隐没在瑰丽的霞光里。玫瑰紫铺满玻璃窗外的天空，邱子轩就横陈在朦胧暧昧的光线里，性奋、勃起、除了眼镜一丝不挂。

这简直，是春梦里才可能出现的情景。

邱子轩又叫了他一声，简短的三个字突然可以包涵非常多的绮丽信息。夏宇豪俯身，邱子轩以为他要亲吻他，但一根食指突然挨上他的唇，夏宇豪饱满鲜红的双唇就在这根手指之后，轻轻吹出一个要他噤声的“嘘——”。然后夏宇豪扳着他的肩膀将他翻过去，拦腰提起，变成邱子轩背靠夏宇豪胸膛，跪坐在长椅上的姿势。同时，一只手握住邱子轩性器根部，手指堵住顶端。

“轩，我还没摸遍你呢，不许射。”夏宇豪在他耳边坏笑。

“你发什么神经噢！贺承恩才没这样摸过我——喂你手往哪里放！”

其实邱子轩喘都喘不过来，根本骂不出气势，情热的汗水从鬓角不断滴落。转头一看，夏宇豪也好不到哪里去，满脸都是汗，顶在他尾椎的性器硬得像块石头。夏宇豪舔掉他下颌的汗珠，左手手指屈起，仍然在轻扣邱子轩紧张绷紧的穴口。他们还没上本垒，又缺少润滑，那里根本进不去。一时间把邱子轩难受得汗毛倒竖——也是被吓的。

“放心，我不进去。虽然我的确蛮想把你里里外外摸个遍的。”夏宇豪哼一声：“贺承恩敢这样摸过你，我就去剁了他的手！”

邱子轩全身都泛红，夏宇豪又胡乱亲他背，硬挺处隔着粗糙布料在他后腰臀肉上蹭来蹭去，让他根本没心思和夏宇豪扯这些有的没的。他咬着嘴唇嗫嚅：“前面……前面也动一动。嗯……快……”

这次夏宇豪答应得倒是干脆，也是看天快黑了，再耗下去怕出不了校门。他一手握着邱子轩的阴茎上下撸动，一手在他身后轻扣试探制造紧张感。不要多久邱子轩就说不出话了，身体软软地往他掌心里坠。短促的喘息，手掌摩擦柱身带起的黏腻水声，还有压抑呻吟的缠绵鼻音交织在一起。等到夏宇豪察觉手中的性器开始勃勃跳动时，立刻捏住邱子轩的下巴往后转，自己越过他肩膀捕捉到邱子轩微微张开的双唇，吸吮他潮红的舌尖。邱子轩闷哼一声，腰部弹动，直接在夏宇豪的掌心射了出来。高潮来得太猛烈，他整个人向后倒进夏宇豪怀里，被吻得津液顺着嘴角流到耳垂，肌肉松弛好半天没缓过劲儿。

等缓过劲儿了，就发现夏宇豪那处还顶着他。

“轩……”开始撒娇。

邱子轩从他怀里出来，也没急着穿衣服，反而扯下夏宇豪的领带蒙住他双眼，在脑后轻轻打了个结。“轩？”夏宇豪伸手摸索，摸到邱子轩离开长椅，半跪在他双腿之间。

“我帮你。”邱子轩边说边解开夏宇豪运动裤的松紧带，连着内裤往下扯：“但不许偷看。”

邱子轩耳尖通红，不给夏宇豪说话的机会，扶着他硬涨的柱身含进嘴里。这一下鼻腔充满了这个年龄段男生饱含荷尔蒙气息的汗水味，以及隐隐约约清爽干净的肥皂味。舌尖尝到皮肤微微的咸苦，第一感受不算坏。邱子轩松了口气，尽量不让牙齿碰到脆弱的皮肤，含着它开始矜持地小幅度吞吐。他们之前从没有做到这一步，顶多互相亲亲舔舔。邱子轩也不知道今天是怎么了，但做都做了，从夏宇豪紧紧抓住他肩膀，指甲快要陷进皮肉里这么激动的反应来看，也不算坏。邱子轩心里有些小得意，便又尝试着吞深一点，无师自通地吸紧两腮营造出真空感，把夏宇豪逼得浑身颤抖，黄豆大的汗珠落下来，砸在邱子轩的鼻尖上。他忍不住按上邱子轩的后脑勺，本能告诉他希望邱子轩能吞得再深一点，动得再快一点。邱子轩接收到他身体的反应，顺从地又含了一截。这时候感觉就不太好了。沉甸甸的性器压着他的舌头，蘑菇头感觉都快要碰到小舌，让邱子轩肉有种快要呼吸不够来的窒息感。但夏宇豪爽得不能自已，腰部无意识就动起来往里顶撞。几下之后邱子轩舌头都麻了，两腮酸疼，只能双手抓着夏宇豪的膝盖稳定身体。他想退开些，却被搁在脑后的手重重按回去。他无法控制咽反射，唾液滴落在脖子和胸膛，生理泪水夺眶而出。夏宇豪也被他因咽反射而突然紧紧收缩的喉口吸得猝不及防，射精时感觉连脑髓都一并交代在邱子轩嘴里了，五感宕机只余一片空白。

十几秒后，最先回到现实的是听觉——听到一阵痛苦的咳嗽和干呕。夏宇豪急忙扯下蒙住眼睛的领带，借着最后一点明亮天光，看见邱子轩趴在他膝盖上，被精液呛住了，脸上也溅了一些白浊。嘴唇红肿，咳得泪水涟涟。

视觉冲击强烈得他几乎立刻就又硬起来。

夏宇豪扶住他，伸长手臂从旁边长椅上抓来一瓶矿泉水，拧开后小口小口喂给他。邱子轩接过去后，他又从裤兜里翻出一包纸巾，一边道歉一边给邱子轩擦拭。

“没事。”邱子轩漱了漱口，恶心难受的不适消下去，声音沙哑：“第一次，难免出点状况。”他感觉好多了，想起自己还赤身裸体，耳朵瞬间就红了，目光乱转寻找被扔在地板上的衣服，不期然撞见了夏宇豪重又精神抖擞的下身。

邱子轩顿时傻眼，夏宇豪摸着鼻子干笑。

不应期？不存在的。

血气方刚的青少年没有这种东西。

邱子轩起身飞速套上裤子和T恤，转身就跑，结果在与逃出生天只差一步的时候被夏宇豪壁咚在门板上。小混蛋抓着他手往自己昂扬的下身放，同时去解邱子轩刚刚才套上去的裤子。天光隐没，一片漆黑中夏宇豪用自己的体重压着不愿配合的邱子轩强行不轨之事，一来二去两人呼吸都乱了。邱子轩崩溃：“真的出不去校门了！”夏宇豪哪里还管得了这么多，只说“我带你翻墙”，便又开始热烈地吻他，舌头卷着邱子轩的舌尖往外拉，缠绵共舞。好不容易把邱子轩也半硬起来的性器握进手里，夏宇豪笑得有恃无恐，从他侧颈青筋一路咬吻，牙齿卡着那枚青橄榄似的喉结叼住，力道有些重。邱子轩修长的脖子仰起来，神情半是痛苦半是欢愉。他干脆也不服输地紧紧握住夏宇豪的阴茎，比赛般赋予对方刺激。一个比一个快，一个比一个重，看谁先受不了过载的快感。几点星子坠在窗外，楼下草坪的蟋蟀在恬静的夜晚聒噪起来。而夏宇豪和邱子轩在密闭漆黑的更衣室里交颈相拥。身体互相碰撞，肌肉互相别劲，浓重的喘息喷洒在对方的颈窝里。他们什么也听不到，什么也看不到。汗水泅湿了背心，世界缩小成恋人炽热的胸膛。

后来，他们真的只能翻墙离开学校。

第二天一早，邱子轩打着哈欠接过夏宇豪买来的早餐。贺承恩一脸春光明媚地蹦出来，手臂习惯性往自家竹马肩上搭，结果搭了个空。贺承恩没错过夏宇豪得意洋洋的表情，目光在两人中间转了转，哭诉道：“轩~我们可是青梅竹马欸，你可不能做见色忘友的负心汉啊！”

邱子轩现在听到“青梅竹马”这四个字就青筋直跳，不假思索盐他一脸：“贺承恩你闭嘴。”

夏宇豪同学，尾巴都快摇上天。

END


End file.
